1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to methods of switching input method editor, and particularly to a method of switching input method editors in a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Today there are many devices and systems that require information entry by means of a keyboard having a relatively few data entry keys relative to multilingual information input, comprising mobile phones, electronic dictionaries, and so on. Usually, the mobile phone is equipped with a key entry system to input multiple characters of different numbers and languages, such as English, Arabic numerals, and so on. Often, a user will want to switch between different input method editors. However, it is usually inconvenient to switch between the input method editors.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.